yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades
Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades'' ''is a series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot In this series, It takes back after the defeat of the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks (Negaduck, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius), Christine, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, K.A.R.R. (Knight Automated Roving Robot), the League of Villains, Bowser and his family, Dr. Eggman, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Drako and Princess Yuna claimed her new kingdom in Skylands and protects the 13 Journals of Ford Pines from evil hands. Now, Princess Yuna and her old and new friends are up against all kinds of Excitement, Danger, Adventure, Mystery, Supernatural and Fun Surprises. Heroes Main Characters *Princess Yuna *Snowdrop *Prince Jeremiah *Sunrise Shimmer *Prince Sunlight *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Princess Twila *Princess Flurry Heart *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet *Golden Apple *Arachna *Dragonsly *Brownie *Red Beret *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum *Blue Star *Sunbeam *Nyx *Princess Jubilee *Sugar Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer *Peachy Heart *Thompson Colt *Joe Joey *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Birthday Bash *Midnight Sapphire *Stary *Rainbow Chakra *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda *Connie *Hooves *Jennifer *Alexis and Jim *Moon Shoes *Silver Fashion *Thunder Storm *Dollar Fancy *Midnight Eclipse *Time Line *Olivia *Jamie and Chrissy *Ujasiri *Finn Breezestone *Sky Trail *Rock Pun *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Jules and Verne Brown *Vanellope von Schweetz *Scrappy-Doo *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker and Tank Muddlefoot *Harvey Beaks *Fee and Foo *Lilo Pelekai *Victoria *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Millie and Melody Mouse *Huey, Dewey and Louie *April, May and June *Webby Vanderquack *Bubba the Cave Duck *Gilbert Goof *Sherman *Penny Peterson *Chloe Park *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *Django Brown *Bart and Lisa Simpson *Coraline Jones *Wybie Lovat *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Eggs *Winnie Portley-Rind *Kubo *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lalavava *Rudy Kangaroo *JoJo McDodd *Fievel Mousekewitz *Cholena *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Amy Lawrence *Sid *Bessie Higgenbottom *Ben Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Alise *Lucas *Cro *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *???? *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's human counterparts *Gabby's human counterpart *Babs Seed's human counterpart *Toby and Eclipse Smith Other Characters *Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Solarna, Duck, Princess Sharon and King Solar Flare *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash) and their husbands (Flash Sentry, Spike the Dragon, Hoof Trooper, Copper, Humblebee and Lightning Storm) *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Lady, Flora, Belle, Molly, Rosie, Mavis, Pip and Emma, Annie and Clarabel *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Fearless Freddie, Duke, Mighty Mac, Smudger, Luke and Millie *Princess Trixie and Prince Blueblood *Queen Sunset Shimmer and King Stephen *Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst *Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor and Sugar Belle *Apple Bloom, Featherweight, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash, Scootaloo, Rumble, Babs Seed and Pipsqueak *Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Aunt and Uncle Orange *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Black Pete, Peg Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Pistol Pete, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey and Tank *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen Plankton *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, April the Gorlock, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy and Aseefa *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle, The Tooth Fairy, Juandissimo, Blanda, Cupid, A.J., Chester McBadbat, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Veronica and Shirley *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson *Zim and GIR *Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon Lee, Nora Wakeman and The XJ-Sisters (???? aka XJ-1, XJ-2, June Wakeman aka XJ-3, Jasmine Wakeman aka XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Cheese the Chao, Chocola, Froggy, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Stripes, Lupe the Wolf, E-10000B, E-10000G, E-10000R, Orbot and Cubot, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Chaos, The Sand Blasters (Jack Rabbit, Jolt the Roadrunner, Shift E. Wolf, Tex the Lizard and Avery the Bear), Yacker, Trevor, Bartleby, Cyrus, Princess Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, NICOLE the Holo-Lynx, Cosmo the Seedrian, Shade the Echidna, Chip, UT, Salty and Pepper, Fastidious Beaver, Tikal the Echidna, Emerl, Gemerl, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Nack the Weasel, Honey the Cat, E-102 Gamma, Tiara Boobowski, Monkey Khan, Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose, Julie-Su, Perci, Saffron Bee, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sir Charles the Hedgehog and Queen Aleena *Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Swanky Kong and Funky Kong *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo and Yoshi *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *RobotBoy, ????, ????, ????, ???? *The Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, ????, ????, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Dean Cadance, ????, ???? *Stuingtion's Engines: Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Evan, Willy, ????, ????, the Miners Trains (Mucker, ????) and ???? *Fantasyland Engine: Prince Casey Jr., Toots, Princess Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor the Engine, ???? *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pete, Peg Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Pistol Pete, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey and Tank *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Red, Chuck and Bomb *???? *Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Papa Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Vexy Smurf, Hackus Smurf, Smurfwillow, Smurfblossom, Smurfstorm, Smurflily, ???? *Blade Griffin Villains *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train (the main antagonists) *Bill Cipher (the main antagonist) *The Fearsome Crooks (Negaduck, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius) (the main antagonists) *Aku *Tantabus *Christine (the main antagonist) *Jafar, Sa'Luk and Mirage the Feline Queen *Bellwether *Oogie Boogie *Sideshow Bob (the secondary antagonist) *Russ Cargill *Tirek *Tirek (EG) *Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Captain Phasma, Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine and the Stormtroopers *Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug *Cruella De Vil *Demonic Sunset Shimmer *The Dazzlings *The Dazzlings (EG) *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gaia Everfree *Lord Vortech *Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai the Collector *Shocker (the main antagonist) *Hopper and the Grasshoppers *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Henry J. Waternoose III *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *AUTO and GO-4 *Charles F. Muntz *Lotso Bear *Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, the Lemon Cars and Miles Axlerod (the secondary antagonists) *Thunderclap *Jackson Storm (the main antagonist) *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul and Chula *Black Horn (the main antagonist) *Madame Mousey *Rowan the Destroyer *Rowan the Destroyer (LEGO) *Stripe, Brain Gremlin, Mohawk and The Gremlins *Stripe (LEGO), Brain Gremlin (LEGO), Mohawk (LEGO) and The Gremlins (LEGO) *Professor Ratigan *Hunter *K.A.R.R. ('K'night 'A'utomated 'R'oving 'R'obot) (the main antagonist) *Killdozer *Leonard the Pig King and The Green Piggies *Hades *Ursula and Morgana *Captain Hook *King Candy/Turbo *Megatron, Starscream, Megatron (BW), the Decepticons and the Predacons *Gargamel, Azrael and Monty *General Mandible *Slappy the Dummy *Shan-Yu *Burger Beard the Pirate *General Woundwort *Dan Phantom *Victor "Vector" Perkins *El Macho *Baltazhar Bratt *O'Hare *Nightmare Moon (EG) *Sombra (EG) *Nightmare Rarity (EG) *Drake *Chakal *Prince Froglip, The Goblin King and The Goblin Queen *Rothbart *Clavius *Zelda *Captain Gutt *Sailor John *Dennis *Monster House *Mayor Shelbourne *Chester V. *Abis Mal *Dr. Claw, MAD Cat and Talon *Lucius Heinous VII *Prince John *Mrs. and Mr. Griffon *Lord Licorice *The Car *Professor Screweyes *The Fabrication Machine *Sharptooth List of Episodes Season 1 #The Skyland Prophecy Part 1 #The Skyland Prophecy Part 2 #The Biggest Case in Equestria #Looking for Connections #Welcome to El Dorado #The Great Kart Racing #Sebeena Makes Three #Curses "Skunked" Again! #Adventures in Foal-Sitting #Stuck in Springfield #The Year of the Alicorn #Discord Baby Blues #Best Banquet in Equestria #The Eye of Tigatron #The Comfort of it's Twin #The Sleepover Party at Golden Oaks Library #Moon Ruler for a Day #Sleepover at the Riches' House #The Skylander Rescue #The Cake Twins' Springfield Vacation #Hall Monitor Yuna #Edmond's Day at Natural History Museum #Mother and Daughter Time #Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment #The Wrath of Echidna and Typhon Part 1 #The Wrath of Echidna and Typhon Part 2 Season 2 #Merlock's Revenge #A Guidance of an Official Countenance #Hugo, Rita and the Ghost Engine #The Missing Dwarfs Jewels #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 1 #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 2 #The Jungle is Wild #Foals, Reporting for Duty! #A Japanese Trip #Hiro and Luna's Hearts and Hooves Special #Rainbow Chakra's Yoga Trouble #The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang #Twila's Day off with Maleficent #The Jester Returns Part 1 #The Jester Returns Part 2 #The Best of Skylands Academy #The Moon Princess Bloodline #Yuna and Vice Principal Luna #Finn Breezestone, Private Eye #Fight for the Fruit #Luna's Motherly Love #The Ultimate Surf Off #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 1 #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 2 #The Alicorn Bride Part 1 #The Alicorn Bride Part 2 Season 3 #The Year of the Alicorn #A Gift for the Golden Queen #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 1 #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 2 #The Winter Feast of Skylands #Toby, Eclipse and the Baby #Edmond's Day Off in Berk #Emerald Helps Out #Emerald's Day Off with Daphne #Cadance's Motherly Love #The Week at Genesis Park #The Vacation at Genesis World #Celestia, Indy and Anna #The Great Mine Adventure #Hanging Out with the Mighty Ducks #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 1 #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 2 #The Great Valley Campout #Alexis and Jim's Vacation in CN City #The Cake Twins' Adventure in Nicktown #A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover #Urban Ranger Yuna #Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance #Buzzless #Yuna's Galaxy Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Galaxy Adventure Part 1 Season 4 #The Return of the Heylin Part 1 #The Return of the Heylin Part 2 #Let the Ocean Carry You #Honoring the American Legends #The Vacation on the Titanic #A Sick Day on the Britannic #Big Brother Edmond #Jamie, Chrissy, Singing Note and Human Coloratura #Game Player and Game Facer's Foalsitter #Daphne Blake Babysits #Moon Shoe's New Home Part 1 #Moon Shoe's New Home Part 2 #Yuna's Big Hit #Anger Management #Tyrone vs. Maniless #The Mysterious Voyage of Skull Island Part 1 #The Mysterious Voyage of Skull Island Part 2 #Night Out at House of Mouse #Three Princesses and a Baby Colt #28 Tricky Pranks Later #Cindy-Sitting #Yuna, Dipper, Gizmo, Human Twilight and the Gremlins Part 1 #Yuna, Dipper, Gizmo, Human Twilight and the Gremlins Part 2 #Bart and the Ghostlight #The World War 1 Flying Ace Part 1 #The World War 1 Flying Ace Part 2 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 TV Specials Movies #Quest for Canterlot (pilot and the sequel to The Great Skylands Rescue) #The Adventure Down Under #The Amazing Quest for the Golden Crown #Team Robot's Great Adventure #King of the Sea #The Curse of the Phantom Express (2nd Halloween Special) #The Terminator Equine #The Terminator Equine II: Judgement Day #The Terminator Equine III: Rise of the Changlings and Machines #The Terminator Equine: Salvation #The Terminator Equine: Genisys #Genesis Park #The Lost World: Genesis Park #Genesis Park III #Genesis World #Genesis World: Fallen Kingdom #Genesis World III #King Aladar #Princess Yuna in Treasure Island #Equine Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Equine Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Equine Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Changeling Queen #Equine Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Equine Wars Episode V: The Predacons Strike Back #Equine Wars Episode VI: Return of the Princess #Equine Wars Episode VII: The Magic Awakens #Equine Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi of Equestria #Equine Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Bills #Animalformers #Animalformers: Revenge of the Fallen Predacon #Animalformers: Dark of the Moon #Animalformers: Age of Extinction #Animalformers: The Last Warrior #An Equestrian Tail #An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island #An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus #An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West #Daring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Alicorn Ark #Daring Do and the Temple of Doom #Daring Do and the Last Equine Crusader #Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Extra Terrestrial Crystal Skull #Princess Yuna and the Wizard of Oz #Princess Yuna Returns to Oz #Princess Yuna and the Legends of Oz #Princess Yuna and the Chaos Crystal #Equestria's Legend of the Lost Treasure #The Great LEGO Rescue Mission #The Alien Equine #The Alien Equines #The Alien Equine 3 #The Alien Equine: Resurrection #Finn Breezestone: Littlest Pet Detective #Finn Breezestone: When the Jungle Calls #Red Beret: Junor Littlest Pet Detective #Predator Equine #Predator Equine 2 #Predator Equines #The Jedi Knights of Zootopia #The Legend of Prison Planet #Return of the Sith Master Holiday Specials #Azul's Ghostly Trick (Halloween Special) #The Gift of Love (Valentine's Day Special) #Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas (Christmas Special) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Short Films #The Days of Singing Note #The Birth of Twilight Sparkle's Son #The Birth of the New Prince #Emerald's Baby Brother #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Yuna, Blossom, Charlamange and Collette *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle (EG), Bubbles, Princess Skyla, Stary, Princess Anna, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Flashwing, Lucky Penny, Marie, May, Ferdie, Melody, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Twivine Sparkle (EG) and Midnight Sparkle *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Rarity (EG), Cairo, Daffodil, Delilah Barnsley, April, Gail Trent, Mrs. Cup Cake, Prince Indy, Parker Waddleton, Pepper Clark, Princess Charka, Tootle, Flurry Heart (EG), Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Moon (EG), Nightmare Rarity (EG) and Christine *Andrea Libman as Snowdrop, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Connie, ???? *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rainbow Dash (EG), Applejack (EG), ???? *Kathleen Barr as Princess Trixie, Trixie (EG), Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis (EG), Nightmare Trix, ???? *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, Zoe Trent, Jennifer, ???? *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance, ???? *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Shining Armor (EG), Ty-Rux, ???? *Togo Igawa as Hiro, Nightmare Hiro, Professor Moshimo, ???? *Michelle Creber as Armor Bride, Apple Bloom (EG), ???? *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Heart, Sweetie Belle (EG), Princess Black Hole, ???? *Madeleine Peters as Scander, Scootaloo (EG), ???? *Bryanna Drummond as Britney Sweet, Babs Seed (EG), ???? *Erin Matthews as Gabby, Gabby (EG), ???? *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, ???? *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, Bronze Bracelet, Pumpkin Cake, ????? *Alex Hirsch as Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Fiddleford H. McGucket, Jeff the Gnome Leader, Bill Cipher, ???? *???? as Wendy Corduroy *J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines, Mayor Lionheart, Kai the Collector, ???? *Nancy Cartwright as Hurricane Cloud, Super Jetstream, Bart Simpson, ???? *Yeardly Smith as Lisa Simpson, ????? *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Nyx, Cream Puff, ????, Daphne Blake, Daphne Blake (LEGO), ???? *Joseph May as Thomas *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Elizabeth Daily as Prince Edmond, Adam, ????, ???? *Tom Kenny as Birthday Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants/The InvinciBubble, ???? *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness, Alfred, ???? *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent, ???? *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note, ???? *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot, ????? *Mr. Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton, Edward Platypus, ???? *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, ???? *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, ???? *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, Rosie the Spider, ???? *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile, ???? *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell, ???? *Paul Dooley as Sarge, ???? *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore, Tony Trihull, ???? *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, ???? *Guido Quaroni as Guido, ???? *Cheech Marin as Ramone, Banzai, Tito, ???? *Jennifer Lewis as Flo, ???? *Michael Wallis as Sheriff, ???? *???? as Lizzie, ???? *Jerome Ranft as Red, Heimlich, Wheezy, Lenny, ???? *John Ratzenberger as Mack, Hamm, P.T. Flea, Yeti, the Underminer, ????? *Bruce Campbell as Rod Redline, Mayor Principal Shelbourne, ???? *Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo, Siddeley, ???? *John Tutorro as Francesco Bernoulli, Monkeybone, ???? *Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks, ???? *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks, Dug, ????? *???? as Tex Dinoco *???? as Linda Weathers *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette, ???? *???? as Shu Todoroki *???? as Carla Veloso, ???? *Lewis Hamiliton as Lewis Hamiliton, Hamiliton, ???? *???? as Wingo *???? as D.J. *???? as Boost *???? as Snot Rod *Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod, Lord Voldemort (The LEGO Batman Movie), ???? *???? as Professor Z, ???? *Joe Mantegna as Grem, ???? *Peter Jacobson as Acer, ???? *???? as Tubbs Pacer, ???? *???? as J. Curby Gremlin, ???? *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, ???? *???? as Alexander Hugo, ???? *???? as Cruz Ramirez, ???? *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, ???? *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper, ???? *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley, ???? *Brad Garrett as Chug, Dim, Tank, ???? *Danny Mann as Sparky, ???? *???? as Dottie, ???? *???? as El Chupacabra, ???? *John Cleese as Bulldog, Cat R. Waul, Jean-Bob, ???? *???? as Rochelle, ??? *???? as Ishani, ???? *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger, ???? *Curtis Armstrong as Maru, Robot, ???? *???? as Lil' Dipper, ???? *???? as Windlifter, ???? *???? as Cabbie, ???? *???? as Dynamite *???? as Drip *???? as Pinecone *???? as Avalanche *???? as Blackout *???? as Mayday *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady (LEGO), ???? *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle, ???? *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, ???? *Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie), The Missing Link, ???? *Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty *Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman, Art, ???? *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, ???? *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, ???? *Will Ferrell as President Business/Lord Business, Megamind, ???? *Patton Oswalt as Remy the Rat, Quibble Pants, Risky Business, ???? *Michael Cera as Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), ???? *William Daniels as K.I.T.T. and K.I.T.T. (LEGO) *Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium, Gandalf (LEGO), ???? *Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik, ????, ???? *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *R2-D2 as himself *BB-8 as himself *Chopper as himself *Alan Tudyk as K-2SO, King Candy/Turbo, Duke Weaselton, the Duke of Weaselton, ????? *C2-B5 as himself *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly (LEGO), ???? *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Emmett Brown, Doc Emmet Brown (LEGO), ???? *Kath Soucie as Tillie, Phil and Lil, ????, ???? *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Joy and Princess Solarna *Anna Paquin as Princess Sharon *Peter Cullen as King Solar Flare, Optimus Prime, K.A.R.R., K.A.R.R. (LEGO), Eeyore, ???? *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim, Kaos, ???? *Jeff Bennett as Casey Jr., Bradley Uppercrust III, ????? *???? as King Mickey Mouse, ???? *Big Jim as King Sombra, King Sombra (EG), ????? *Mark Acheson as Fat Dog, Tirek, Tirek (EG), ????? *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, ????? *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt, Nega-Megavolt, Homer Simpson, Homer Simpson (LEGO), ???? *Tino Insana as Bushroot, Nega-Bushroot, ???? *Jack Angel as the Liquidator, Nega-Liquidator, ????? *Michael Bell as White Shadow, Quackerjack, Nega-Quackjack, ????? *Howie Mandel as Gizmo *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Barky Bark, Bubba the Cave Duck, Buttons, Byron Basset, Calamity Coyote, Chameleon, Charlie Dog, Charlie the Chipmunk, Chicken Boo, Cri-Kee, Dinah the Dachshund, Farnsworth, Fred Jones, Flavio Hippo, Furrball, Herbie, Giselle, Horace the Hate Bug, Garfield, Gogo Dodo, Gompers, Hairball, Hedwig, Horror, Horse, Howler, Jebediah, K-9, Little Beeper, Marahute, Mohawk, Mohawk (LEGO), Peter Venkman, Peter Venkman (LEGO), Ralph T. Guard, Road Runner, Rocky the Rhino, Ronnie, Runt, Slimer, Slimer (LEGO), Stripe, Stripe (LEGO), Tap, Thaddeus Plotz, Sharptooth, ???? *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles, ????? *Kelsey Grammar as Stinky Pete, Mr. Henry J. Waternoose III, Hunter, ????? *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Jason Sudeikis as Red, ???? *Josh Gad as Olaf, Chuck, ???? *Danny McBride as Bomb, ???? *Kyle Rideout as King Thorax, Vinnie, ????? *Samuel Vincent as Scotch, Edd, Russell Ferguson, ???? *Peter New as Figge, ???? *Jillian Michaels as Lloyd Garmadon, ???? *Vincent Tong as Kai, Flash Sentry, Flash Sentry (EG), Mirage the Illusionist, Mirage the Illusionist (EG), ???? *???? as Jay *???? as Cole *???? as Zane *???? as Nya *???? as Skylor *David Spade as Ken, Emperor Kuzco, ???? *???? as Lil' Nelson *???? as P.I.X.A.L. *???? as Misako *???? as Sensei Wu *Mark Oliver as Sensei Garmadon, Lord Licorice, ???? *???? as Laval *???? as Cragger *???? as Eris *???? as Gorzan *???? as Worriz *???? as Razar *???? as Rogon *???? as Bladvic *???? as Li'Ella *???? as Crooler *???? as Flinx *Joel McHale as X-PO, ???? *Cristina Applegate as Mary Beth, ???? *Matt Hill as Soarin, Ed, ???? *Tony Sampson as Eddy, ????? *???? as Prince Sunlight, Thompson Colt, Arlo, ???? *Alec Baldwin as ????, Makunga, Dennis, ???? *Jack Black as Po, ???? *???? as Hugo *Holly G. Frankel as Rita *???? as Zig *???? as Zag *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *???? as ????? *???? as ????? *???? as the Overlord, ???? *???? as ????? Trivia *Isamu, Tyrone, Flashlight, Indy, Anna and Sebeena are still babies in this series. *Princess Yuna has her own kingdom in Skylands. *Yuna, her friends and cousins are still foals in this series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades